Three Suns, Three Wishes
by ClockedStop
Summary: It would always be tragedy in the end, no matter which path was taken. (3 separate drabbles)
1. Red

**Title:** Three Suns, Three Wishes**  
Genre:** Angst**  
Rating:** T**  
Notes:** AU, Mature Themes, Barian/Astral!Yuma**  
Summary:** It would always be tragedy in the end, no matter which path was taken.

**A/N:** An AU of Yuma and Don Thousand being family quickly became angst…

I have three different drabbles, each one is kinda all different possibilities of this AU. I ended up playing around with some of them and planned two separate fics with this AU, oops. Of course I won't post them until later (not while I'm still busy with KS and dealing with how to write DoS). These were just a lil' break while I dealt with some of kinks in KS.

_A Red Sun, the color of blood_

Another scream, another death. Just how much longer, he wondered. How much longer would this last, when would it finally end? He could only watch in vain as bodies fell to the ground, blood pooling and staining the earth red. He could only suffer alone while held to this throne, as his brother tore apart worlds for theirs. No, it wasn't theirs anymore was it now? This wasn't the world he wished for. This wasn't what he wanted.

Never did Yuma ask for this, to build their world on countless sacrifices was no better than purging the world of life. Doing this was no different than Eliphas, who killed millions of his own kin for the sake of being _dirty_. Yet Don Thousand couldn't see that. He, himself knew that there was no escape from being untainted. The world would dirty things with time. No matter what Eliphas said of chaos, chaos worked both ways. Just like how order could be ruled by the benevolent or by tyranny. Crumbling under despair, giving into rage, screaming in agony were all parts of living. It gave the better parts of life the sweetness that it had, joy becomes brighter and made hopes shine brilliantly. There was nothing unnecessary in his eyes, everything had a meaning or purpose. Discarding something, discarding someone was unthinkable to him.

It was just too sad for him.

Which was why he couldn't understand why Eliphas (why all of the Astral World) wanted to kill off chaos (kill them off). But more importantly, he couldn't understand why Don Thousand was driven to throw so much away. To become the monster like Eliphas said they were. If his brother was so angry, so hurt. Why wasn't he able to see, understand that hurting another wouldn't change anything? If anything it would only hurt him more.

The thought made him twist with sorrow, tears dropping from his tired eyes. The wet warmth rolled down his cheeks, with his flesh beginning to singe from the exposure of chaos. Hatred, vengeance, anger and all kinds of negativity swirling in the once lulling energy, he cringed as sparks flew towards him. A futile attempt to heal his wounds as they only added salt to the boy's wounds. The only thing that did work, at least in his brother's eyes was to cover his scars. Conceal the wounds his brother's madness brought to Yuma.

Of course the red stone wouldn't heal anything; he would still bleed more underneath this shell as his brother called it. It would just suffocate him as long as he was tied to this throne, trapped to watch the horrible tragedy be written out. See the agony and despair that was never meant to be, fill the sky like rain.

A sob hitched in his throat, thinking of the human world. Yuma had only heard of rain and only seen it once, it had been a scene his brother shown in him in one of the crystals. Corpse were skewed everywhere and a single boy (he looked so small) was kneeled on the ground, grieving for a girl (who was even smaller than the boy). It had been the first time he had seen the earth so red. It was the first time he felt ready to accept that maybe his brother really was dead, and the thing left in his place was just an empty monster. One that was broken by his own wounds, hurt too deeply that he couldn't mend back together.

Thinking of it like that, made Yuma weep harder. His heart seemed to ache no matter what he thought, no matter what time it was. Like a heavy lump stuck in his throat, like a tight knot in his stomach.

The black tendrils that held him just made everything feel worse. They weren't warm like his brother arms and they didn't make him feel safe like Don did when he held him close after another day of being left out. The hold on him was like he was some kind of object, a simple possession. The throne he was placed on was uncomfortable, being cold and lonely by himself.

Wistfully Yuma thought how it would have went if his brother's lividness didn't ensnare him, how it could have gone if Don agreed to Yuma's idea of living here in this world together. They could just live quietly here, in a world made for the outcasts of the Astral World, even if majority of them didn't make (even if it was just the two of them). And this world was made for chaos like them, so it was technically theirs too. So long as they could live together, Yuma would have been fine. If only Don Thousand thought so too.

Maybe then he wouldn't have seen their little (and battered) world grow; grow by grabbing cursed humans that were killed by his brother. Creating a world built on horrible tragedies. Making what could have been a paradise for them, untouchable.

The only thing Yuma could do now was wish that maybe someday this nightmare would end. That maybe someone could wake his brother up when he couldn't reach him.

A wish to end this hopeless bloodshed.


	2. Blue

**A/N:** Astral!Yuma, this is the blue version of the 3sunAU.

_A Blue Sun, the color of rain_

Fighting was never something he liked. There was just more harm done than good in his opinion, fighting was just so pointless. Yet, here he was. Fighting the one he was closest to, the one he always thought would be by his side until the very end. Here he was fighting his own family, his own brother. Standing between his brother and his- _their_ world, waging a war where only one party could be left alive. It left his throat dry and something weighed on his shoulders, how did it come to this? Why did it come to this?

Why couldn't they just talk? Use words to understand each other?

Or was it so hard to accept each other as they were, both him and the rest of their world?

Yuma hated this. He didn't want to fight, let alone kill (especially not his own blood). There was no reason for any of this either; it wasn't as though the root of this war (this hopeless meaningless war) was something so difficult. It was a mere matter of differences. A simple fact that made up all worlds, as every world was different so was every soul. The differences just served to create a world of live, it was a balance. Something to give his face the unique aspects to differ from another's face, if they weren't different then the world would be no better than being empty. If they were all the same, it would be no different than a blank page. The world would just be an empty void with nothing to share, nothing to give.

Just would be one lonely and sad, sad existence.

"But isn't this just as sad than?" Yuma whispers, pain and grief making his voice shake. "Don't you think so, brother?"

A scoff is all Don Thousand says, Yuma can't recall the last time he's heard him say anything. Not since he's sided with their- _his_ world, not a single word after the fury Don screamed when Yuma protected Eliphas. It's a bitter thought that makes Yuma almost regret not giving in to his brother's wishes, but he knows better. Joining his brother would only make things worse; it would only ensure he would lose the Don he grew up to love forever. Yuma didn't want that, but he didn't want to die either.

Yuma was only here to stop Don, not kill. He wasn't an ally to anyone, he wasn't taking any side. Not when he couldn't accept either parties' ideals. As a world of no chaos was no better than was world of chaos. And to remove something, to kill off their kind for the sake of "ranking up", was wrong. It was too unjust, too cruel.

"Please, just rest for a bit." He gazed sadly, watching the red lights spark and flicker. Watching his brother, wordlessly run back to the broken and abandoned portion of the Astral world. "I… I won't kill you."

He was just here to push his brother back, give him time to heal and think clearer (to calm down from his blinding rage).

"I promise it won't be like this… I'm sure we can understand each other."

Somehow he could picture Don laughing at him, like it was useless. But he would convince Eliphas, the rest of the Astral World that this was wrong. Then no one would have to kill (the little Astrals wouldn't have to stain their hands with blood), no one would have to die (they wouldn't have to die). They would be able to live together again, he was sure it would be all alright. Yuma turned around, floating through the dark void (the battle field). It was just empty with an air of sadness to it, nothing like the starry space he was told of. His brother must have been so lonely out here.

…His body trembled and Yuma hastened his pace, he needed to get back right away. He needed to talk with Eliphas, Don had to come back home. Leaving him out here for so long was pitiful, but leaving him any longer was cruel. The boy warped back, blue light washing over him and nearly collapsed on the cold palace floor. He was nearly out of strength, most used against the fight with his brother. Using any more of his power would kill him.

"…Ena?" he tentively called out, Ena was nice to him even after the declaration of purging the world of chaos. "…I pushed Don back, but he… I think he's just mad."

Mad that came from the hurt and loneliness, but once he explained that they could help his brother (at least he hoped).

Silence echoed in the halls, making Yuma fidget nervously. Where was everyone? They couldn't have been swallowed up in the fight, he saw Eliphas protecting the little ones and Ena. Yuma struggled to walk, needing the wall to keep him steady but he endured it just as he did with the fight. The sooner he could convince Eliphas of a solution (one without genocide), the better. Yet the more he moved the harder it became to keep himself steady. He guessed must have used too much chaos to push Don back.

"Eliphas…? Are you there?"

Still nothing and it was starting to hurt to stand, let alone move. Yuma's knees buckled, making him yelp as he fell to the ground. A shoulder pressed against the wall, cool and soothing to the pain that shook his whole body. The boy took a shaking hand to see it looking transparent. Ah, he really used too much strength. Resting and some time should recover it but he needed to see Eliphas. He needed to…

"So you've returned."

Hands colder than the wall grabbed him roughly, picking Yuma up by the throat. The action blocked off his yelp, turning it into a choked wheeze. The boy's red eyes were wide and shocked, staring at golden eyes that were colder than last time he had seen him. Eliphas was held him up in the air. No, that wasn't right, the other was choking him. But why would he-?

"I was hoping that you would destroy each other, but it seems you scum can't even do that."

Ah, so that was why. Yuma would've laughed but the grip around his neck was painful, but it hurt more in his chest. His lips still managed to tip up into a crooked smile and tears rolled down his face, the disgusted look on Eliphas just made Yuma choke out a sob.

So it was really too late on this side.

Just like brother said.

The wish for peace was too far wasn't it?


	3. Yellow (Gold)

**A/N:** Last drabble regarding the 3sunAU! Merci for reading! C: (This one's lil' less angsty but…)

_A Gold Sun, the color of hope_

A star's death wasn't the end for it. It gave off a shining light and created dust for new stars, new life. To see the end wasn't really the end. But there wasn't anyone who wanted to see the end come so quickly, that's why they fought. For their own ideals, their own thoughts, they fought for their life and to protect their precious ones. At least that's what it seemed like. Astral wasn't as old as them, but still he was sent to protect. While Don was and handled this slightly too aggressively, he fought to keep their place in the world.

Both of them weren't wrong but neither were right.

At this rate the two of them would destroy everything; they would destroy not just their world but the others too. Too many deaths were too many ends. It would be too much for the universe to nurse back to the beginning. A fate like that was too sad for Yuma to stand by and watch.

So it was precisely why he wanted reason with his brother. Only for Don to refuse his words, it was similar when he went to Eliphas. Just Eliphas would refuse to even allow Yuma to stay for more than a minute in the Astral World without trying to destroy him. While talking to Astral was nearly impossible with how he was raised, Yuma still couldn't believe how Eliphas addressed their envoy. A mere program meant to eradicate all chaos, to _destroy an entire world_. Astral was still a child, to create him for the sole purpose to kill was too cruel.

The worst of it was how naïve the child was, he accepted everything Eliphas, the _god_ said.

Even if the little one did possess chaos himself, it would have meant he would be killed off just like the others. Cut down before they knew what was right and wrong, sleep in cold blood. Those thoughts weighed down on Yuma the most. How he wished he could just end this war without anymore fighting, but he knew it was pointless. Everyone was too stubborn and his own stubbornness wouldn't against theirs.

Not when he was against two separate worlds.

So he waited, bided his time. He hid from them all, ignoring his brother's screams and Astral's warnings.

He watched them fight, trying to keep sane as he saw countless die. He waited and waited, waiting for the right moment until finally it was time for the last showdown. The final duel between the little Astral and his big brother, neither of them looking like he remembered. The little Astral he saw with Ena before was warm, not this cold and empty duelist. Don was even worse, he looked akin to a monster that the sight of him just made Yuma's blood go cold.

Still he waited, pursing his lips in a thin, thin line. Holding back the tears as he watches the two battered each other up and tore each other apart. And finally watch them end it, creating a massive wave of destruction and two heart wrenching screams. The shockwave was powerful and shook Yuma right down to his core. Even though he was prepared for it, guarded with all his might and strength it still hurt him. Shredding his body and tattering his soul. He could only hope that the other two would be safe, would have wounds that could heal. He couldn't bear to know that they died. Astral was far too young, Don was far too sad.

Yuma moved closer, once the screams were gone. Lights (red and blue) fleeing from the fight, hopefully off to rest and heal. He, himself went to the center of the destruction. Worlds were amok, ruined and shambled. It would have been strange if it didn't appear to revive the universe its master weaved. Pure white light flicked in his eyes, numbers and power pouring out of the source as it fixed its surroundings. Yuma tried his best to avoid bumping into any of the fragments that were still taking shape, not wanting to disturb any of the seals that took his brother's and Astral's power.

"…The Numeron Code really did appear…" his voice was raspy and eyes bleary with tears, "Please, please I know the world, the universe is hurt… but please hear out my wish."

The light flickered, Yuma was stopped moving closer. He was afraid the light would disappear, then his waiting would have been meaningless.

"Please don't go! I, I know I don't have that much time left…" Yuma trembled, his body was already fading with his strength sapped. "But if you're able to rewrite history, change the future… grant my wish, then please…!"

He was begging now, tears glued to his skin. His legs nonexistent and his fingers beginning to disappear, he was going to die here.

"If, if this war…"

Yuma couldn't ask the code to rewrite the past, it wouldn't change anything. It would just leave the possibility of repeating again and if never happened then neither Eliphas nor Don would learn. If this war didn't start then the newer lives, the ones that had no say in this war would never been born. He didn't have the right to take that away and he couldn't let this happen again. That's why…

"If this war ever happens again, please… please let me end it. Let me stop the war and free everyone."

Let him save them.

The light gleamed and for a moment Yuma thought he would never get his wish. That he would just die in vain, without ever apologizing to anyone (without seeing his brother smile happily again). Only the light shimmered, its glow grew and enwrapped Yuma's form. Bringing back the limbs he lost or were losing, only his skin changed from his glowing tone becoming some kind of earthy color. The markings that had been etched on his skin since birth faded, gems disappeared and he felt warmer inside. White sparks flew from the Numeron Code, hitting Yuma and dispersing around him.

What exactly it was doing was lost on him, but somehow he felt like his wish was heard.

And his eyes drooped, closing as light healed and changed him. He slept as something took shape in his heart, his dreams finally brightened. He would never give up, no matter what. As long as he had hope.

With that Yuma faded, born again in another time as the future's hope.


End file.
